1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a background skin in an Internet protocol (IP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) is a new type of communication technology enabling vocal conversation over an IP network instead of the conventional public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Since communication via a packet-based IP network incurs no telephone charges, voice calls using VoIP are inexpensive.
VoIP enables transmission of video information as well as audio information using H.323 protocol, which is an International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication standardization sector (ITU-T) standard. In the latter regard, the H.323 protocol is made by the ITU in order to provide a multimedia communication service between networks in real time.
As described above, the VoIP service can be implemented using various protocols. The simplest type of VoIP service sets up a connection between two endpoints using session initiation protocol (SIP), and transmits real-time transport protocol (RTP) packets between the two endpoints through the connection point, thereby allowing a conversation.
The SIP, corresponding to the H.323 of ITU-T, is a signaling protocol used when a session is established. The SIP can be used for connecting a video call, multimedia, and even online games, besides providing a conventional VoIP service between terminals or users.
SIP is a very simple text-based application-layer control protocol, and enables at least two participants to establish, modify, and terminate a session. Such sessions can include a teleconference, a call, an interview, event information, and instant messaging using the Internet. SIP is independent of packet protocols, i.e., transmission control protocol (TCP), user datagram protocol (UDP), asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), and X.25, in a lower layer thereof.
When a user has a video conversation using SIP, the display screens of the transmitting terminal and the receiving terminal display only the image of the user and his/her counterpart at the other end. Such a simplistic display may bore the conversing users. Therefore, there is a need for a method for enhancing the visual appeal of video conversations to make them more interesting and personal for the conversing users.